Unriquited Love
by Knighty424
Summary: Knockout finds Megatron very attractive, and he was having some fun while Megatron was in stasis. It was just a game first, but that seemed to change over time... English is not my firts language so I'm sorry if the writing is crappy. I'm a Japanese.


Slash (Megatron/Knockout)

Knockout's one way love to Megatron

Sorry, English is not my 1st language so I'm sorry if the writing is crappy. I am a Japanese.

Knockout stamped the floor of the Nemesis making a metallic tapping sound as he walked hastily to get to his own room. Thoughts, impatience, sadness and all sorts of minds were confusing him.

_Why, oh why did I…?_

The story goes back to the time when Knockout was summoned to Nemesis.

After researching the condition of Megatron, Knockout made Breakdown brush up Megatron's armor body.

Now he was alone in the lab monitoring his research results and real-time brain waves and numbers that showed a part of what were going on in Megatrons' body.

There was not a lot to do. Knockout finished his job quickly. After putting away his tools, Knockout moved his eyes on his unconscious patient.

"_Despite of his conditions, Megatron yet keeps dignity and strength that others can feel when they look at him. His slick but strong metal body sure is the top-class quality and appearance among all cybertronians…"_

Knockout thought in the corner of his brain circuit while he stared vacantly at Megatron. His hands reached Megatron's surface armor and he felt the smooth steel under his fingers and paw.

"_That truck guy…Optimus? He was a stud, but you have a different kind of charm."_

Knockout muttered quietly as he slipped his hand around the edge of Megatron's chest. A slight grin appeared across his face.

"_I should be rewarded for my care to you, don't I?"_

Knockout's physical contact with Megatron happened almost every time when Knockout was hanging around alone in the lab. However, Knockout never assaulted him or anything. He was not into that kind of stuff. He was just attracted to Megatron's physical appearance, and it was just a little pleasure for him to touch Megatron once in a while and be awed of how magnificent he was. There was no love…or at least Knockout was thinking so, until that moment.

It was a normal day, Knockout was going through the data that has never changed from the first day he has examined Megatron. That didn't take long to get done with, and as soon as he was done, he leaned over Megatron on the examination table and started his secret entertainment.

"_I am glad to have this opportunity my lord. It would've been impossible to touch you like this and enjoy your marvelous armoring if you were conscious."_

Knockout closed up his face to Megatron's auditory sensors and whispered, if he knew, just like Starscream did when he found Megatron in Space.

Of course Megatron showed no reaction to what he said and did. That made Knockout a bold explorer.

"_Maybe I can kiss him now."_

A small but a thrilling idea flashed in his circuit. Knockout was a player. He has been through all sorts of relations and experience of love and fun, but this time that idea seemed to bring him a new kind of fun that he has never had.

Knockout fixed his positions on Megatron and grabbed on his shoulders and pulled himself up to his face. Megatron's eye sensors were out, but that didn't really bother his looks.

"_I guess, in the human way, I can say you are a sleeping beauty."_

Knockout said and chuckled at his own words.

Then he pressed his mouth on to Megatrons'.

It was a short kiss. After few seconds, Knockout raised his face an inch from Megatron's, somehow with a confused look. He stared at Megatron's closed eyes silently not knowing how to describe how he felt just now.

Something was wrong. Knockout started to feel something that he didn't use to feel. It was just a simple play for Knockout to use time on his patient. He never cared about response, but this short moment of the kiss woke up the desire of wanting the other to do something back.

_Unbelievable,_ thought Knockout. He shook his head and denied one's results that his brain made to reason his confused feeling.

Knockout was unable to stay any longer. He got off Megatron and left the lab quickly. His steps were somewhat a quick pace.

_I know this is a game. I just got carried on by the excitement. That should be the reason of this weird feeling. _

After he got back to his room, he soon got into his recharger pod and tried to switch to sleep mode but he couldn't get to sleep until the pod forced him to turn off.

The next day was same to the past days, but Knockout was reluctant to visit his patient to do his job he was given to get on this ship. But his legs were heading to the lab anyway.

Making an uninteresting sound of pumping air, the automatic door of the lab opened for Knockout. But today something was different in the lab. There was someone there in the lab before Knockout.

"_Starscream? What are you doing here?"_

Knockout asked to the seeker who was standing right beside Megatron.

"_I was just checking on our leader…"_

Starscream replied with a sly grin.

He clicked his heels on the metal floor and closed up to his master putting his hand on Megatron's face.

"_It is definitely a regrettable thing that we have lost our leader, don't you think?"_

To come and see the unwell master of his was one of Starscream's hobbies after he got the position of the leader in the decepticon army. He just loves to be intoxicated with the taste of victory of taking over the army.

His acts may have been just an insult to his unconscious leader, but that gave Knockout a pent-up feeling.

"_Commander Starscream, the doctor's call tells you not to touch around the patient!"_

_(Don't touch him! I am the doctor and I should be the only one to touch!)_

Saying that in one breath loudly, and his thoughts that rapidly came up while he said, Knockout was surprised. It was almost a shout. Starscream also looked surprised, but soon he hissed and spoke back.

"_Knockout, I know you are taking good care of your patient and that is very well for our army, but know this. I am the leader now and I decide how things should be taken care of."_

Starscream glared at Knockout as he walked to his and left the lab.

Left alone in the lab with his patient, Knockout leaned against wall. He felt drained.

A dried out laughter was dropped from between his lips like he was laughing at himself.

Now he knew he wanted Megatron for himself.

"_This shouldn't have happened…"_

Knockout whispered to the air and looked at Megatron.

It seems that his enjoyment grew to be a serious one way love that even he didn't realize till now. Knockout walked up to Megatron and crawled up like he did the last day and looked down at his closed eyes. Now that was no fun. Only sadness filled Knockout's spark.

"_I want to hear your voice my lord. Please, call my name."_

There was no answer.

It was also impossible for Megatron to know Knockout's feelings. Even though he would come back, he won't know anything of what Knockout did and said to him.

But still, Knockout murmured to Megatron's auditory sensor hoping that his confession would sink into his spark.

"_I love you, Megatron."_

Then he left the lab. He couldn't stand himself being aside to Megatron anymore. Knockout's spark was squeezed by sorrow and a long lasting pain took over his feelings.

Thanks for reading! I've uploaded a sequel "Requited love" for this!

.net/s/7490887/1/Requited_Love

This is the link to it! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
